Manual
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: —¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Black? Ni con un manual voy a poner entenderte. Este fic es parte de "La lista negra de la Sala de los Menesteres" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


**Manual**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic es parte de "La lista negra de la Sala de los Menesteres" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

**Generación:** Primera.

**Casa:** Ravenclaw.

**Estación: **Primavera.

**Género:** Romance.

* * *

Amanece.

Es la misma rutina de siempre.

Dorcas se incorpora y se da cuenta que la noche anterior se ha quedado dormida sobre el sofá con el libro abierto sobre sus piernas. Se siente levemente mareada y aún con sueño, unas ligeras ojeras se pronuncian debajo de sus ojos. Se dirige hasta la cocina y prende la cafetera. Aprender a utilizar esos aparatos muggles no es tan difícil como parece, cuesta al principio pero después se termina acostumbrando.

Unos minutos después se encuentra sentada nuevamente en el sofá con una humeante taza de café calentando sus manos níveas y se cubre las piernas con una manta para resguardarse de la ligera brisa que entra por la ventana. Dorcas observa en dirección al jardín y ve que las flores ya están floreciendo. La _**primavera**_ llega y con ella nuevos aromas y colores.

«Antes me gustaba la primavera y su llegada me emocionaba —piensa con amargura—. Pero ahora todas las estaciones me dan lo mismo. Solamente quiero que está maldita guerra termine.» Hace tiempo que no recibe ninguna carta de Caradoc ni de Hestia y Edgar. Dumbledore a menudo les dice que no se escriban porque la correspondencia puede ser interceptada, pero Dorcas echa de menos sus palabras de contención.

Caradoc es su mejor amigo desde que se encontraron por accidente en el primer viaje a Hogwarts y afianzaron más su vínculo cuando fueron seleccionados para _**Ravenclaw**_; y Hestia es su amiga desde que le dijo al profesor Slughorn que se hiciera otra tonalidad de tinta en el cabello. Una sonrisa se forma en el rostro de Dorcas al recordar esos viejos momentos del pasado que llenan su vida de esperanza.

Una sombra negra y esquiva pasa junto a la ventana. Su corazón comienza a acelerarse, solamente puede ser él, tiene que ser él. ¿Qué otro mortífago puede conocer su localización? Tres golpes en la puerta y recibe la confirmación que se trata justamente de esa persona.

Tiene el cabello negro despeinado cayéndole en gruesos mechones sobre la frente, camuflando sus ojos grises que brillan con intensidad en la despejada mañana de primavera y a pesar del pequeño desaliño sigue luciendo elegante como en cada ocasión. Regulus no espera a que ella le invite a pasar, simplemente lo hace.

—¿Puedes prepararme un café?

Dorcas le mira por un instante con la mirada encendida de furia.

—Las personas educadas acostumbran saludar cuando llegan a una casa que no es la suya, no entran y ordenan como si la dueña fuera una elfina doméstica de Grimmauld Place.

—Es un elfo doméstico —le corrige él dándole la espalda—. Se llama Kreacher por cierto y no te he ordenado nada, solamente solicité un café y tú como la anfitriona de esta casa, estás obligada a tratar con cordialidad a tus invitados.

Ella se queda sin palabras como siempre sucede cuando Regulus adopta su posición aristocrática. Quiere responderle pero no tiene forma de rebatir sus argumentos, por lo que se dirige hasta la cocina y prepara nuevamente un café. No es necesario que le diga cómo preparárselo porque Dorcas sabe que le gusta sin azúcar, tan amargo como sea posible.

—Gracias.

Ambos se sientan en el sofá y otra vez comienza ese ritual de miradas. Donde Regulus se lleva la taza a los labios y le observa con sus ojos grises, como si pudiera leer cada uno de sus pensamientos, de sus inquietudes, de sus sentimientos. Dorcas se muerde el labio inferior y por un instante baja la mirada.

—¿Me dirás qué está sucediendo?

—Cuanta más información sepas, más en peligro vas a estar. Ya te he dicho todo lo que necesitas saber y eso tiene que ser suficiente para ti.

—Yo confío en ti, Regulus. ¿Por qué tú no haces lo mismo conmigo?

Regulus chasquea la lengua y la punta de sus dedos bailan por la superficie de la taza. Ahora es su turno de esquivar la mirada mientras que Dorcas frunce el ceño y cruza los brazos mientras espera una respuesta.

—No se trata de confiar o no en ti, Dorcas. Estamos en guerra, ¿recuerdas? No reveles información y no pondrás a tus seres queridos en peligro.

—¿Me hablas de seres queridos? —pregunta ella de forma incrédula—. Perdí a toda mi familia por culpa de la maldita guerra. Mis padres murieron de forma injusta.

—Al igual que tantos. Es una guerra. Injusticia eso significa.

—A veces no puedo creer como una persona puede ser un témpano de hielo como tú, Regulus. ¿No puedes sentir un poco de compasión por mí? Deja de pensar un solo segundo en ti y piensa por un instante en lo que está sucediendo conmigo.

—¿Y qué está sucediendo contigo? —él no eleva la voz pero su tono es sobrio—. Te encuentras aquí resguardada con tu vida a salvo.

—Me encuentro aquí llena de impotencia mientras no recibo ninguna noticia de mis amigos. No sé si están vivos o muertos. No puedo estar tranquila mientras que ellos arriesgan su vida por un futuro mejor.

—Todos estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas, algunos más y otros menos, pero todos la arriesgamos al fin y al cabo. Tranquila que Dearborn y los Jones están vivos, acabaron con unos cuantos mortífagos la semana pasada.

Una sensación cálida se instala en el pecho de Dorcas y suspira aliviada de que ellos se encuentran a salvo.

—¿Por qué no estás enfadado? Después de todo acabaron con tus amigos.

—¿Te importa si me sirvo otra taza de café? —Dorcas niega con la cabeza y él agrega—: Ya te dije que ellos no son mis amigos, no puedo considerarlos como tal, ni siquiera como compañeros.

—Sin embargo llevas en el antebrazo izquierdo la misma marca que ellos.

El aroma de la cafeína flota en el aire de forma opalescente y Regulus se gira para observa con el ceño fruncido. La mirada de Dorcas inevitablemente se dirige a la manga de su abrigo que cubre su piel blanca.

—Ya te dije que la marca fue un error que pronto voy a enmendar.

—¿Eso significa que vas a volver a desaparecer?

Él sonríe de medio lado y se acerca lentamente a ella. Dorcas siente como de nuevo el latido de su corazón se acelera, le martillea el pecho y su cercanía hace que su garganta se le seque de repente. Él le acomoda un mechón dorado detrás de la oreja y su aliento caliente choca contra su mejilla cuando habla.

—Se supone que los Slytherin somos los desconfiados, no ustedes los Ravenclaw. Tú dices que confías en mí, pues te pido que lo sigas haciendo. Tengo algo importante que averiguar y hacer, para poder remediar cada uno de los errores que he cometido.

—Y supongo que no vas a contármelo para no ponerme en peligro —dice rodando los ojos.

—Exacto, Dorcas. Me gusta porque aprendes rápido.

Ella suelta un bufido y lo empuja levemente provocando que Regulus caiga de espalda sobre el sofá.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Black? Ni con un manual voy a poner entenderte.

—Bésame, Meadowes. Dame un beso que me haga olvida la marca, la guerra y el resto del mundo.

Y Dorcas acata la orden porque simplemente no puede resistirse a la sensualidad de su voz enronquecida, su boca que sabe a café y sus manos que se mueven de forma experta por su cuerpo. Sus labios se funden y se acarician como si no hubiera mañana, como si pudieran amanecer muertos en cualquier instante.

Dorcas sabe que eso puede suceder y por eso aprovecha cada momento que lo tiene a su lado. Ama a Regulus con sus defectos y virtudes, con sus locuras y decepciones, con sus secretos y demonios.

Se aman largamente sobre el sofá disfrutando de la plena unión entre sus cuerpos.


End file.
